It is known since ancient times the use of all kinds of stoppers of every type to seal liquids in bottles for their transportation and storage.
In the archaeological museums there are pieces used to close vessels, with an abundance of forms, set-ups and decorative elements on top.
Since the invention of glass, bottle stoppers have been mostly made of cork for wine and of plastics for spirits, featuring many different shapes to put forth technical solutions to problems, such as non-refillable stoppers, selective air output stoppers, anti-drip stoppers and many more.
Within the research done on background art, a distant precedent has been found.
This is the WO2014196484 patent titled “Cork with light” with Egg Cube INC Japan filing as applicant and Sasakitakayuki (JP) as inventor, and date of application 2014 Dec. 11.
“The purpose of the present invention is to provide a cork with a light which can preserve sufficient rigidity in the cork proper, and can be reused. This cork with a light comprises a hollow cylindrical part (12), a retaining part (13), a light source unit (14), and a connecting part (15). The hollow cylindrical part has an inner circumference radius (12a) which is larger by a prescribed gap radius than an outer circumference (11a) of a coin cell (11), and is electrically conductive. The retaining part has a thickness (13a) which is thinner than the gap, is mounted upon the outer circumference face side of the coin cell, and is electrically insulated. The lateral light source unit has one electrical wire (14a) which is electrically connected to a lower electrode (11b) of the coin cell, and another electrical wire (14b) which is electrically connected to the inner circumference face of the hollow cylindrical part. The connecting part has one conducting wire (15a) which is electrically connected to the inner circumference face side of the hollow cylindrical part, and another conducting wire (15b) which is electrically connected to an upper electrode (11c) of the coin cell.”
After carefully reading said patent, differences between both embodiments can be noted, among which we can highlight at least the following:                The stoppers from the above mentioned patent is designed to be reused, while the stoppers proposed in the present invention are disposable.        The stoppers from the above mentioned patent shows a complete lengthwise hollow, while the stopper in the present invention shows only a partial hollowness.        The stoppers from the above mentioned patent shows a conductive cylindrical surfaces and an upper electrode, while the stoppers in the present invention shows only a sealed capsule.        The stoppers from the above mentioned patent show a complex parts set to make the assembly become a conductive mechanism while the stoppers in the present invention shows only a sealed capsule containing a lithium battery, a simple electronic circuit and a LED-type light.        
After an exhaustive research of the background art, no more noteworthy background references have been found and none are known to contain the specifications, novelty and benefits associated with this patent expected to be granted.